Faux
by trampymctramp
Summary: As Sarah puts the final preparations on her wedding, a blast from the past comes around in an attempt to turn her life upside-down. Upped the rating just in case.
1. Surprises All Around

_Disclaimer- Don't own this stuff, except Lauren and Marissa. Everyone else is created by Jim Henson and Brian Froud, and the Three Musketeers is owned by Alexandre Dumas_

* * *

_Author's Note-_

_Not sure if I want to create a huge story out of this so I might write a couple of chapters and see where it takes me. However, if any of you like the story please review. I'll be looking for a beta for this story if I continue it so if you are interested please contact me! Thanks _

_~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~ _

Sarah pulled into the parking lot of the little Italian restaurant which was mainly a local hangout on a dreary late Sunday morning. She sighed as she threw the car into park and turned off the windshield wipers. As she gathered her purse and, clutching her windbreaker together tightly due to a broken zipper, she grumbled to herself in a fit of self pity and angst.

"Great, just freakin great. It's pouring outside and Lauren just _had_ to have lunch _today_. Frickin worst weather all week…it's cold and I didn't even bring a frickin' jacket…in a shady part of town…I'll probably get frickin food poisoning."

She streaked across the wet parking lot, trying to avoid the deep pot holes filled with water. Sarah hadn't had the foresight to wear golashes and she did not want to get her canvas sneakers soaked. As she pulled open the door to the entrance and stepped inside, a resounding crack of metal on metal shut out the cold, blustery air. Running a hand through her now moistened hair, her modest diamond ring affixed to a white gold band snagged on a long chocolate lock. She rolled her eyes at her lack of luck and walked up to the hostess.

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet Lauren Graftly, is she here yet?"

The hostess scanned the paper reservation list. "Yes she has arrived miss, please follow me."

Still grumbling to herself, she followed the hostess through the spicy smelling restaurant toward the back of the building. Sarah noted the disgusting orange hue to the once off-white carpet and the flaking finish to the wooden walls. She also couldn't help but notice that the restaurant was very nearly empty, but it was only 11:30 a.m., still slightly early for lunch.

As they reached the back of the restaurant, the skinny blonde hostess opened a door and motioned down the stairs.

"She's right down there miss, and she's the only one in the room so you can't miss her."

Sarah took a moment to readjust her outfit and wonder why Lauren would reserve a seat in the basement when the upstairs was clearly more than able to seat the two of them.

"Hopefully it smells better down there," she thought to herself as she descended the staircase, gripping the handrail tightly just in case one of the steps was rotten.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled a chorus of girls, herding Sarah away from the drafty staircase and into the warm room. "Welcome to your bridal shower!" Lauren shrieked, running up to Sarah and hugging her tightly.

"Oh man…you guys really got me, what in the world? You guys planned this all behind my back?? The wedding isn't for another two months!"

"We know, but we just _had_ to throw you one! You're so important to all of us, Sarah, and Jeremy said if we threw it earlier than normal that it would really catch you off guard."

Looking around the room, Sarah realized just how many people cared to show up. There were girls from her job at the costume store, girls from her college, and a few girls she didn't recognize, so she assumed they were other girls' guests or forgotten acquaintances. If they were part of the latter, she would feel like kind of an ass for not remembering them.

She also noticed that three tables had to be shoved together to hold all of the gifts that had been piled up by 30+ girls. In the back of the room there was a huge sheet cake with chocolate frosting, adorned with chocolate-covered cherries. The sheer gratitude that Sarah felt when she saw all of the hard work the girls had gone through for her was overwhelming. She had to sit down and let all of her thoughts settle.

Most of the girls were locals, so they all ordered their favorite food, which included ordering for Sarah because her first impression of the place had caused her to lose her appetite. As they waited for their appetizers, one of Sarah's college friends, Marissa, pulled out 7 4-packs of toilet paper.

"Alright girls, everyone divide into groups of 4. It's time to play Toilet Paper Bride! Sarah, you get to judge each group's dresses and the winner gets to buy Sarah a drink!"

Sarah sat in a chair behind the ruckus, watching the girls dress up the "brides" with toilet paper and laughing. Considering how crummy the day had been, her spirits had been lifted considerably at their show of kindness. She hadn't been sleeping well lately; in fact, she hadn't been sleeping well since Jeremy proposed to her. Not that Sarah was nervous about the wedding; she just never pictured herself marrying someone like Jeremy. He did not share her passion for costumes and plays and seemed bored whenever she would talk about her interests. He got along alright with her friends but he never seemed to enjoy himself around them, so Sarah felt as though they led different lives most of the time.

They had met at the local college while Sarah was working in the costume store at an entry-level position. Jeremy had come in with a couple of friends a few days before Halloween who were insisting that the trio had to dress up as the Three Musketeers. Jeremy had been rather quiet, but his friends seemed drunk and rowdy. While Jeremy seemed attractive and reserved, his friends were tall, obnoxious, and were inflicted with some serious acne. The friends kept hitting on Sarah, making lewd comments and making her feel uncomfortable.

After Sarah had taken their measurements, she was relieved to get a chance to momentarily escape the relentless onslaught of pick-up lines. She had just gone back into the dark storage area to find their costumes in the correct sizes when she thought she heard someone following her. Turning, she shrieked when she saw one of the drunken friends tumbling toward her through the narrow, costume-covered pathway, muttering come-ons and making kissy-faces.

As she climbed a display rack, her adrenaline pumping, she looked down to see the tall oaf get knocked down by the quiet, mild-mannered blonde she had just measured. When she made sure the oversexed horn dog wasn't getting back up anytime soon, she climbed down and thanked Jeremy, and accepted his offer to go out a few nights later. The rest, as they say, is history.

Snapping back to the present, Sarah realized she had been adrift in her own thoughts not nearly as long as she thought. She took the moment to watch the girls work with the toilet paper, making veils, stuffing bras, attempting to create skirts. Thoroughly amused, she stole a glance at some of the girls she didn't recognize, which caused her to shift in her seat and re-cross her legs. A couple of the girls were complete strangers, as far as she could tell. However, a couple looked mildly familiar, thought she could not place them exactly.

Her eyes fell upon a tall girl with short, raven colored hair, wearing a tasteful knee-length a-line skirt in black, and a white short-sleeved blouse. Something about this young woman stood out because she looked incredibly familiar, but Sarah could not recall ever actually meeting or talking to her.

"Maybe she's a morning news anchor…she has the facial structure for it. Or a model for the costume store? She has the body for it. Or maybe I've just seen her around campus, in a class?"

Sarah noticed a small brooch on the young woman's chest which, from this distance, looked like wings given out during transatlantic flights.

"A pilot? Well I've only flown once in my life, but I doubt that's the same girl…but where else would I have seen her? God this is going to bother me, I'll have to ask Lauren who she is." The girl looked over at Sarah, then quickly turned back to tying a bow on her "bride" after seeing Sarah's eyes boring into her. "CRAP! She saw me staring…great first impression, Sarah Williams-almost-Corban."

"Alright, Sarah! It's time to judge the contestants!" Marissa bubbled, shattering Sarah's daydream like a chair to a mirrored wall of a ballroom.

_~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~_

After lunch had been eaten, cake had been passed around, and gifts opened, Lauren and Sarah hauled boxes and bags of goodies out to Sarah's modest silver sedan.

"Lauren, thanks so much for today. Not only was that the best frickin' Italian food I've had in this town but that party really made my month. You are the best." Sarah gushed as she shifted the contents of her trunk to make room for the mountain of gifts.

"Girl, don't you even mention it. I got a call yesterday that our bridesmaids dresses are in so I will be picking them up for everyone tomorrow morning." Lauren replied, pulling a strand of hair out of her mouth.

Sarah suddenly remembered the all-too familiar girl from the party. "Great…hey, before I forget, who was the girl with the short black hair and the black skirt?" She asked as she slammed the trunk shut.

"Who are you talking about?" Lauren cocked her head to the side and looked at Sarah, puzzled.

"You know, the girl with the airline pin on her blouse?" Sarah couldn't remember much about the girl except how she looked.

"No, I don't even know who you're talking about, but perhaps Marissa knows."

"Mmm…maybe," Sarah agreed. As Marissa emerged from the restaurant carrying the last of the cake, Sarah called her over to the car.

"Marissa, hey, do you remember that girl at the party with the short black hair and the black skirt? She was wearing the airline pin on her blouse."

Marissa looked just as confused as Lauren. "No, Sarah, sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Marissa, she was in your frickin' Toilet Paper Bride group. She was the one who suggested the eggplant parmesan for me. She cut the frickin' cake for God's sake!" She yelled, as bits and pieces of the party came floating back to her.

"Alright, calm down," the girls urged their friend. "No use getting upset over it. Look over the gift list and see if there is a name you don't recognize when you get home, jeez."

Realizing her friends were right and that she was being slightly irrational, Sarah said her goodbyes and gave another round of thanks to her friends before getting into her car and pulling away. She arrived at her small, one bedroom apartment and started the first of several trips inside with her arms full of party goods, starting with the cake. As she returned to her trunk for the last load of gift bags, she noticed a small present that had not been opened yet.

"That's strange," she thought, "I know I opened everything at the party…and this is at the bottom of the trunk, its bow should be crushed."

Shrugging, she tossed the small box into a gift bag and carried the last load into her apartment.

"Boots, I'm home!" she called to her Maine Coon. Sarah set a saucer of milk under the kitchen table while she stacked the gifts on top. As she emptied the last gift bag, she found the small box which had mysteriously turned up in her trunk. Shrugging, she pulled out the notebook which kept names and coinciding gifts and tore open the paper to the gift.

A note fell out of the box and Sarah stooped to pick it up, brushing a hand over Boots' head as she did so. Standing, she held the note toward the light and she read, "Jeremy may seem like a nice guy, but I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

She dropped the note as her eyes traveled to the open box sitting on the table. Inside, nestled on a cushy cotton sheath, was a miniature pendant of an owl with outstretched wings, reminding her of 9 and a half hour trip she had taken nearly eight years ago. From far away one might mistake the amulet for a pair of transatlantic flight wings.

Sliding across her polished hardwood floors, Sarah ran to her bedroom and stood in front of her vanity mirror.

"Hoggle, I need you."


	2. I Spy With My Little Eye

_Author's Note-_

_This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry. I wanted to get some background on Jeremy's shady character and a little update on our favorite Goblin King._

_**~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~**_

Jareth watched Sarah toss the small gift into a bag and run inside.

"She doesn't even _suspect_ it could be me. What a pity…" he thought to himself, readjusting his black leather gloves to shield his wrists from the biting wind. "Eight years by mortal standards and she probably hasn't even had a passing thought of the _villainous_ Goblin King. If only she knew what I'm doing for her."

Fresh out of his feminine disguise, Jareth shook his head to allow his wild mane of blonde hair to gain back some of its body. It had been incredibly draining on his magic to hold the guise of a busty brunette for several hours, let alone cast the charm over all the girls at the party to look beyond his presence and not really "see" that he was there. "Yes," he thought, "'Jarena' was a huge success today, but the first step to any good plan is getting your foot in the door."

Transfiguring into a barn owl, Jareth flew across the sleepy little town and landed on a gnarled old tree that could only hold a few leaves due to some sort of bark disease. From his vantage point he could see into the third story window where Jeremy Corban resided in his efficiency apartment. He appeared to be talking on the telephone and pacing furiously across his living room, which wasn't a huge area to stride wall to wall.

Unable to use magic in his owl form, Jareth was forced to alight on the ground and take cover from his conspicuous position behind the hedges surrounding the stoop of the building entrance. Jareth had come to call this particular hiding spot his home after a few weeks of ritual prying into Jeremy's personal life. As was now his habit, Jareth leaned against the stone foundation and peered into one of his crystals, seeing and hearing what was occurring in apartment 2B.

"I don't owe you shit, Darrel. We came up with that scheme five years ago and I am going to marry her. You wouldn't dare blackmail me because no one would believe you. And are you fucking kidding me? You want me to give you 10 grand when I'm getting married in two months? You should know better than to threaten me, I thought you knew by now how scary I can be."

Quirking an eyebrow, Jareth delighted at the fortune today was bringing. First he got to see Sarah, and now her fiancé was so close to incriminating himself in something that would be unforgivable to Sarah that Jareth could almost taste victory. The look of shock and fear that was crossing Jeremy's face as "Darrel" spoke was almost more than Jareth could handle, and he slid down the foundation to seat himself on the ground.

Stifling a bubbling laugh, Jareth attempted to attune his crystal to allow the voice of Darrel to be heard but his magic had been too spent to allow that much power to be focused at one time. Chagrined, Jareth contented himself with watching the little weasel squirm and hoped he would say something which was a little less cryptic and a little more solid.

As the short blonde mortal threw the phone across the room, Jareth absorbed the crystal and wondered if he would have to use this evidence at a later date. He had been watching Jeremy for almost a month and the busier things got as the wedding date marched nearer, the more agitated Mr. Corban seemed to become.

Jareth had pieced together a few facts: Sarah met Jeremy five years ago and started dating after he had stopped one of his drunken college acquaintances from attacking the young girl in a dark storage room. The two shared a long and boring romance and, after what seemed like a suitable amount of time, Jeremy proposed to Sarah on their anniversary in a very boring manner.

"Putting a ring in a baked potato? How queer and dangerous!" Jareth thought when he heard about their proposal.

Coincidentally, Jeremy popped the question on the 8 year anniversary of her trip to the Labyrinth. Jareth debated whether this was subconsciously weighing on Sarah's mind, but he quickly dismissed the possibility as she had only been in his world for nine and a half hours. He always felt that she made more of an impression on him than he actually made on her.

Most importantly, Jareth had learned that Sarah was not truly happy with Jeremy. As Jarena he had heard some of the other girls gossiping about Ms. Williams before she had arrived at the party. A heavy-set red head had mentioned that, as a coworker of Sarah's, she didn't seem very happy when she announced her engagement. Another girl whispered that Sarah didn't have much experience with men so she only got engaged because she felt that was the next logical step in the relationship. Of course, none of these girls had asked Sarah directly, and Jareth wasn't a huge fan of speculation, but these rumors had given him hope that perhaps he could sweep Sarah off her feet. He simply wanted her to have the fantasy romance that he knew she craved; she deserved nothing but the absolute best.

He smiled inwardly, his eyes narrowing into thin slits to create a barrier from the biting wind. As he settled onto the ground to recuperate from a long day of magic exertion, thoughts of a tall, precocious teenager with wispy chocolate tresses and rosy cheeks invaded his mind and he drifted off as a whispered tune of a ballroom lullaby escaped his lips.


	3. Old Friends and Enemies

_Author's Note-_

_Hey, thanks for all the reviews guys, it's very rewarding to see that people enjoy what you write. _

_Apologies for the delayed update, I am currently writing my thesis and I didn't realize how much of a bear that can be, even at the best of times. And, as we all know, bears are the number 1 threat to America._

_**~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~**_

Sarah shifted on her cushy leather couch, drawing her quilted comforter around her more tightly. Her conversation with Hoggle had not gone as planned and, even though she had some reassurance, her stomach was in a tighter knot than before she had called him to the mirror in the first place. As she slowly lifted her cup of chamomile blend tea to her mouth, she savored the aroma of flowers and berries and the special calming sensation that only a good cup of tea could give at a time like this. Her nerves finally wrestled free of the head lock her brain had maneuvered and she had time to reflect on the conversation with the grumpy old dwarf.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Sarah stared into her rickety old vanity's mirror. Waiting, Sarah gripped the edges of her bureau until her knuckles turned white. After a minute passed, her lungs forced out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She was sorely disappointed that Hoggle didn't appear, but it wasn't exactly like Hoggle had no life and was always waiting around for her to call on him.

Just as she was heading out of her room, a hitched cough drew her eyes back to the mirror. Slowly a bulbous red nose and bloated face came into view. As the image sharpened, Hoggle rubbed his eyes and stared unblinking into the room that he had become accustomed to in the last couple of years.

"Sarah, you look a fright, what's wrong? Is ev'rythin' okay? Ya look like ya been sentenced to a year in the Bog."

The words rushed out of Hoggle's mouth, tumbling and eager to be heard. Sarah sighed with relief, allowing her head to sink forward and her hair to cascade around her face and shoulders. She had almost expected that Hoggle wouldn't be able to come to her when she needed him the most.

"HOGGLE!! Oh how I've missed you, I'm so sorry I haven't called you in a couple of months but things have just been…hectic for me…" She stole a glance down at her symbol of betrothal and nonchalantly lowered her hand out of sight. Drawing a fortifying breath, she brought her eyes back up to the mirror and continued.

"I need to ask you about someone from my first trip to the Labyrinth, Hoggle, and I need you to give me a clear answer. Since I returned eight years ago, how have things been…with the King?"

Hoggle started at her words and couldn't help but notice a trembling in her voice. "The Goblin King? Jareth? Why, we ain't seen 'im fer a few months, Sarah. Nob'dy knows where he is right now, his brother has been standing as King in his place."

With her fears heightened, Sarah stepped back and sunk onto the bed. "Jareth…" That name had only been murmured by her friends when she last visited the Underground, and she had thought it was "Jared" at the time considering she was high on potioned peach.

"Hoggle you might as well come in here with me, we're going to be talking for a while." Immediately she felt the shift of weight behind her on the mattress and she took the opportunity to greet her old friend properly with a tight hug that lasted a little too long and was a little too close for Hoggle's comfort level.

"Alrigh' alrigh' Sarah, what's goin' on?" Hoggle pulled away and kept her at arm's length by grabbing her shoulders. He heard her breathing start to hitch and for a moment had the distinct feeling she would start to cry. Crying girls were never Hoggle's expertise, so he fidgeted with his bag of jewels and tried to remain stoic.

Sarah's response was racked with a few shuddering breaths. "Hoggle is there any reason for me to think that Jareth would be coming after Toby or me? Did he ever make mention of my beating his Labyrinth or Toby's escape?"

Jareth, getting revenge on the girl and reclaiming her brother? Hoggle surely couldn't tell Sarah about the rumors circulating around the Goblin City without risking an definite vacation to the Bog, but he also wanted to ease her mind on the matter.

"N-no, Sarah, I can't think of any reas'n fer revenge of any sort. Why would ya think that?"

She blankly handed Hoggle the note she received earlier but couldn't snap out of her shocked and subdued state.

"This…this is from His Majesty, what does this mean? Who's Jeremy?"

Sighing, Sarah retrieved the note from her friend's stubby hand.

"I'm getting married soon, Hoggle, and Jeremy is my fiancé. I was hoping you could tell _me_ what it means; you know I haven't heard from His Royal Fancypants since I got back with Toby."

Hoggle's head jerked up. "Married? Sarah that's…er…well…uh…I don't know what this means Sarah, he doesn' confide in me none, not since I helped you to his castle oh no, he wouldn' tell nothin' to old Hoggle."

"I also got this." she added, holding out the pendant in her opened palm. Confusion, concern, and…anger?...passed across Hoggle's face before he suddenly hopped off the mattress.

"That dirty rat, he's got no right to come after ya like this, Sarah!" yelled Hoggle, pacing back and forth across the limited space available in Sarah's tiny room.

"Hoggle, why are you so upset? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Sarah had never seen Hoggle look so irate. As ideas raced through her mind with lightning speed, fear for Toby became her foremost concern. Immediately she thought the worst and flew off the bed, leaping over Hoggle to run out her door.

As she threw on her jacket and shoes she screamed over her shoulder at the little dwarf, "Oh my God…he's here for Toby, isn't he? I will kill him before he gets the chance! I'm going over there to keep him safe. If he shows up I have an iron poker with his name on it! " In her fury, she wrenched open the hall closet to grab an umbrella and cursed loudly as her heavy duty vacuum cleaner tumbled out and knocked her onto the hardwood floor.

Hoggle ran after her and, turning her to face him, put his hands on his hips and started lecturing her in that all-too familiar voice. "Sarah, if he was here for Toby he would just take him. He wouldn't announce his presence to the only person who's ever defeated _His Royal Fancypants_ and then run off and kidnap a child. He has rules he has to live by too, ya know."

Even now, Sarah had her doubts, but Hoggle had made sense at the time. She hadn't wanted to alarm Toby or the family, so she settled with a simple phone call under the guise of "checking up on the family." With her immediate fears smoothed over, she had time to mull over her thoughts with her deliciously warm tea to keep her nerves together.

"Okay so…he's here…he hasn't been seen in a few _months_, he had someone sneak into my party to give me a gift and a note, and Toby is okay."

She held the pendant up to the light and took another sip of tea. It had a small hole in the top, probably so she could put it on a necklace, but nothing seemed magical about it. As she gazed at the pewter ornament she was reminded of the alluring upsweep of his eyebrows, which oh-so-gracefully accentuated his captivating eyes with the unbalanced pupils.

Taking another look at the note, she wondered if there was perhaps a jealous bone in Jareth's body that could cause him to write this. Squashing that thought, Sarah rolled her eyes at herself. "Get a hold of yourself Sarah, you don't even need to be thinking about him. He's a liar and you are engaged." A niggling in the back of her mind added, "And just because he's incredibly sexy and patiently taught you life lessons and gave back your brother and hasn't bothered you since doesn't mean anything, right?"

Sarah glanced at the clock. 8:53 p.m. on a Sunday and she was sitting on the couch drinking tea by herself. Company sounded much better, so she threw off her comforter and ducked into the bathroom to brush her long dark hair and fix her makeup. Grabbing a clean fitted black t-shirt and jeans, she looked at her lithe form in the mirror. Smiling, she knew there was only one thing to do.

"I wish Jareth the Goblin King was here with me, right now."

_**~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~**_

_A/N- Again, sorry for the delay. And for the cliff hanger! That's just how I roll though. _

_If the story/grammar needs improvement, please let me know! I am hoping to improve my writing._


	4. Make Yourself at Home

"I wish Jareth the Goblin King was here with me, right now."

Sarah stood with a menacing posture at her bedroom window, waiting for the storm and onslaught of glitter that was sure to come with her powerful words. As she anxiously glanced up towards the clouds, she nervously picked at her clear-polished fingernails, a bad habit she had picked up during the boring, droning lectures in her college classes. Biting her lip, she let go of the window sill and turned to glance at her wall clock. It must have been five minutes since she made her wish, yet the onslaught of goblins, lightning, and sparkles never came.

She waited for another five minutes before admitting defeat and headed back toward the living room. Emotions swirled around her head like a whirlpool, trying to draw the breath out of her. Unsure as to whether she felt disappointment, relief, or just plain stupid, she decided to go with the emotion that would be easiest to handle.

"Well…I've been alone most of the night anyways, at least no one can see me humiliated. That was frickin' stupid anyways, Sarah Williams, he's probably up to no good, why would you just frickin' invite him into your home like that when you have NO idea what his intentions are? You have no idea who he is, grow up Sar-"

Stopping short of her self-chiding, she stared at the entrance to her apartment. Boots was swatting a ball across the floor, but it wasn't his typical plastic ball with a bell inside. This ball sounded very glass-like as it rolled across the hardwood, but by the speed it was moving Sarah could tell that the ball was lightweight; she also noticed that it looked very familiar. The light from her lamp made the ball reflect colors, much like a prism.

Cautiously, quietly, Sarah made her way to the door and peered out of the peep hole, gazing into the dimly lit hall to her apartment floor. Seeing no one looking back at her, she started to lower her hand toward the doorknob.

"Just a quick look, Sarah. Just to be sure you're not being had…" she encouraged herself to be brave and, after drawing a few deep breaths, she gripped the knob and ripped the door open, sticking her head into the dingy walkway.

Looking left toward the entrance, she slowly exhaled. There was absolutely no sign of him. Not even a flash of sparkles. Yet, she thought she could sense him in the air; his unmistakable musk of leather and sweet grass clung to her nose like a baby monkey scrambling to get warm in his mother's fur. The atmosphere seemed heavy and warmer than usual, and the air seemed to hum with excitement. The acidic tang of magic was lingering and Sarah realized that perhaps she wouldn't be so alone tonight after all.

Steeling her face in a cocky expression, she corrected her posture into a more becoming stance, placed her hands on her hips, and turned back into her apartment. She bolted the door and quietly placed her hands on the door frame, allowing her easier access to the peep hole.

A disgruntled looking Goblin King lurched from the shadows across the hall and stood at her door, arm poised to knock. She noticed he was dressed a little less lavishly than her previous encounter with him. Instead of frills and glitter everywhere he wore his signature leather riding boots over khaki colored breeches and shirt bared hardly any chest skin. His hands were still gloved with black leather and his hair was still wild and glam, but tonight he seemed to lack the extra **flare** that he radiated during the last time they were together.

His clothing still hung and clung to every muscle in his body, and she noticed that her attention was immediately drawn downward to his nether regions, even if the peep hole didn't show more than the upper half of his body. She had just been checked him out and felt that she should be ashamed of herself. But she wasn't.

Jareth took a step back and Sarah thought something on the floor caught his attention, but when he leaned in and rested his head on the cool wood of her apartment entrance, she was worried that maybe he was thinking about leaving.

"Why should I care if he leaves?" she thought to herself. "He should be happy I am even open to listening to him." That put her in a much better mood, until she caught on that Jareth was not resting his head to mull over the turn of events. He was chuckling to himself, sending electric vibrations through the door.

"Sa-rah" purred the sexified Goblin King, tilting his head upward to look into the peep hole. His lips were pulled into a tight smirk and his arms were crossed while he leaned slightly forward. "I was starting to wonder if I was to wait here for you all night. How is your portly puss enjoying his new bauble?"

Catching Sarah off her guard, her hand slipped from the door frame and she lost her balance, smacking her face into the thin wood barrier which offered her little protection against the power of his words. "Owww" she groaned before she could stop herself, fingering the bridge of her nose to see if she broke anything. _Shit, now he definitely knows I'm here._ "Oh hello Jared, decided to use the servant entrance I see. I must say the lack of glitter and goblins suit you."

The cringe at the use of the wrong name didn't slip past Sarah. Her inner child did a jig of triumph.

"I'm sorry to say that I'll have to confiscate Boots' new toy. I only allow him to play with items that are of premium quality." Her inner child was now doing a terrible rendition of "raising the roof" as she watched his handsome fact contort into an enraged snarl.

"Is that right, Precious? I do believe you wished _me_ here and I highly doubt it was merely to add insult to injury."

_Injury? What does he mean injury, what did I ever do to him besides beat him at his own game. _

"If I recall correctly, Aboveground custom calls for the host to invite the guest inside out of the cold, serve refreshments, share tantalizing conversation, and enjoy some form of entertainment. If you choose to deny me of that I shall be forced to conclude that you are a rude, petulant child."

Sarah's jaw dropped. Jareth wanted, no, expected her to be _pleasant_ with him? What else? Serve him tea? Sit in the master's chair? Pet the pooch? She shook her head, dislodging _Beauty and the Beast _quotes from her mind.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. In the cheeriest voice possible she called out, "Alright, Jared! You win, you can come in for a visit." Stealing a final glance out the hole into his enraged eyes, Sarah threw the deadbolt into place and yanked the door open, gesturing inside.

He looked thoroughly pissed, but his façade quickly changed into an arrogant demeanor. The corners of his lips curled and his shoulders brought him forward, making him look like he was challenging Alice to a game of croquet. Sarah ignored him and grabbed the tea kettle, letting the tap run cold before filling the kettle and setting it onto the biggest burner.

She turned around and opened a cabinet, grabbing out several boxes of different teas. Setting them on the counter, she motioned to the boxes and said, "You can pick any kind you want, I like the all."

Jareth opened his mouth, wondering if Sarah had taken him seriously when he said she should be entertaining him. She was pulling out a teapot and tray, grabbing boxes of crackers and packages of cheeses, but he was even more surprised when she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two pieces of leftover shower cake from that afternoon.

He decided on the vanilla chai tea, a kind he had never heard of, and set a few bags into the tea pot.

"Oh no, Jared, I will take care of all this, you go into the other room and make yourself at home." Sarah seemed quite amused when she noticed him trying to help her, and she was determined to make him eat his words from earlier.

Jareth cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms. "My precious Sarah, if we are going to be spending the evening together you could at least have the decency to call me by my actual name. There is no need to be…catty with me." He punctuated the last few words, looking down at Boots as he swatted the crystal around the tiled kitchen floor. "I know you know my real name, Sarah. You used it when you wished me here. Let us attempt civility tonight."

Before she could respond, Jareth had swept out of the kitchen, allowing his hair to whip wildly with the current he created. Her inner child, who was slightly sobered from being called out by His Royal Fancypants, decided to go sit in the bathroom closet and sulk until it was needed again.

After properly steeping and sweetening the tea, Sarah was making a delectable spread of food on the tray before she became aware that she had no idea what to say to her guest. Should she be nice or mean? Up front or standoff-ish? Hammer him with questions or let him talk?

She made her way into the living room, carefully balancing the heavy tray on her arm. She heard the glass and silver clanking together and hoped Jareth wouldn't hear it and think she was nervous. As she headed toward the coffee table to unload the refreshments, the lack of His GlitteryMulletness caught her attention. Figuring he was simply using the bathroom, she sat next to her DVD collection. He said he expected entertainment; he said nothing about having to actually talk to her while he was being entertained.

Sarah had hundreds of DVDs. She had a weak spot for Gerard Butler and Leonardo DiCaprio; she bought anything they were ever in no matter how brief the role. Her inner child peeked its head out of the bathroom closet and whispered that she should pick something that would repulse Jareth, so she grabbed V for Vendetta, wondering if the idea of treason and treachery would make him regret insisting on being _entertained_ by her.

When Jareth still hadn't returned to the living room after several minutes, Sarah grew worried that he may not know how to use the facilities. She walked to the bathroom to find the door open and light off. _Well that's strange…he either left the apartment or…_

She hoped her hunch was wrong, but a light around the ajar door to the left of the bathroom confirmed her fears. Reaching over to push open her bedroom door, Sarah Williams' eyes were treated to a very nude Goblin King lying in her bed, a single rose clutched in his fingers.

A wicked, predatory smile spread across his fair face when he saw her staring at him.

"My dearest Sarah, you _did_ say to make myself at home."


	5. Deceptions Revealed

A/N- AMG! I'm totally sick and can't focus on my thesis, so you get the benefit of my slacking with my degree to bring you another chapter of our deliciously sexy David Bowie. Oh ya, Sarah is there somewhere too. Bitch.

**~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~**

"Ah, Jareth, thank you for clearing up that issue for me." Sarah stated calmly, intentionally raking her eyes all over the pale naked form of Jareth. _Well his clothes certainly don't leave much to the imagination_. Her initial reaction was to fly into a rage, scream, hit, and throw him out. None of those things would answer any of her questions, though. At least she could use this opportunity to regain the upper hand.

Jareth looked quite comfortable on her down comforter and his eyes gleamed when he saw her eyes drink in every detail of his lithe form. _Yes Sarah, feel the lust, see what you've been missing all of these years. _"And what issue would that be, precious thing?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head to give her a clear picture of his buff form.

"I had always wondered if you wore a codpiece under your pants, and now I see that you do. Or is it chilly in here? I can turn up the thermostat if you'd like." Her inner child crawled out of the bathroom closet and started River dancing around the tiled floor.

Immediately Jareth lunged off the bed and pinned her against the wall, fully pressing the length of his body against hers. "Sarah, Sarah…does it really help your ego to play this fickle game of insults?"

Sarah became very aware of the pleasure he was getting from the pressure of her body beneath his, seeing how it was poking her in the leg. "Oh my God…"she moaned, hoping to give him the idea that his touch was irresistible. Upon seeing the triumph in his eyes, she added, "I'm never going to be able to wash out all that glitter," making it a point to flick her eyes over to her bed.

Jareth's face turned a deep beet color and his eyes turned coal black as he retreated and sped out of the room. She took a couple of seconds to regain her composure after having a chunk of man flesh impaling her quads before walking back into the living room, were Jareth was sitting (fully clothed, this time) in the middle of the couch. Unfortunately for her, Jareth's ego may have been bruised by his cockiness, so to speak, was less willing to abate at the moment. Although it was withheld in his constricting pants, Sarah shivered as she noticed that she could literally point out every single detail of his bulging crotch.

"I picked out a movie for us to _enjoy_. The spread of _refreshments_ is in front of you. Now I believe you owe me some answers."

Still feeling abused, Jareth ignored her and poured a cup of tea for himself. He looked over the food and turned to her, asking flatly, "Do you have of those…pretzels? I believe they are one of my favorites of the Aboveground snacks."

"No, eat what's in front of you, tube sock." Sarah retorted before she had the chance to stop herself. Even she felt like that was crossing the line and felt slightly guilty for her mouth, but thankfully Jareth had no idea what a "tube sock" was. He simply tilted his head at her and turned back to the cheese, crackers, and cake.

She kneeled at the arm of the couch, not wanting to get too close to him for fear he might try to get sexually aggressive again. "Jareth, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a bitch," (her inner voice stifled a giggle) "I'm just really confused as to why you left me this pendant today. Why did you have someone sneak into my bridal shower?" She held the pendant out toward him in an up stretched hand and looked into his face, her eyes wide with question and confusion, with a hint of concern.

He looked at it with a mere shrug of the shoulders. "I had no one sneak into your party today, Sarah." He spoke with an unconvincing tone; a little too high pitched for Sarah. When he saw the doubt in her emerald eyes, he atoned, "Honestly Sarah, I had no one go in there for me, for I was there myself."

This took her by surprise, but after trying to calculate a cold response, all she could say was, "Well, you make a very pretty woman, Jareth. Why is it that none of my friends could see you? Did you alter their memories?"

"Of course not silly girl, I used glamour. Do you have any idea how much magic it takes to alter the memories of a few dozen people? It makes much more sense to use a small amount of magic to make myself…unnoticeable to most people."

"Well don't expect me to know shit about magic, Jareth. Why are you here anyways? Are you trying to ruin my life?"

The words seemed to sting the currently docile Goblin King and he stood, turning to face her and gripping her chin with his gloved hand. "Of course not Sarah, I'm here to save you. Why do you _always_ assume the worst out of me?"

"Why would you care about me after all of this time? I have nothing I need saved from, and you only knew me for a few hours before going all pedo on me and trying to get in my 15 year old pants."

Jareth sighed. He always knew she might react this way but he had hoped it would be in a more positive environment. At least she was open to asking questions and listening, but he needed to be honest with her. "Sarah, you remember as well as I do that the King of the Gobins had fallen in love with the girl. I never knew that girl was you until I saw you standing in the nursery."

"So you are here to stop me from marrying Jeremy?" She tore her face away from his grasp and stood, towering over him.

"Of course, but not for my personal gain. He is unworthy of a goddess such as yourself. I am not here to kidnap you and take you away, merely to make you aware of his true nature."

"You realize that there is no way I would believe you, right? You did nothing but try to trip me up in the Labyrinth to lose, so I have no reason to trust you."

"Sarah, did I ever once lie to you? Think hard…was anything that I said to you untrue?"

She racked her brain but could not come up with one clear instance of Jareth actually lying to her. She, on the other hand, had lied to him repeatedly. "Alright Jareth, what is it about Jeremy that is so bad? You probably know I've been seeing him for a few years, so why do you think I don't know everything about him already?"

"He has a past Sarah, just like all of us, except his past includes dating you with an ulterior motive." Sitting back on the couch, Jareth patted the cushion next to him.

_Oh thanks for inviting me to sit on my own furniture_ Sarah thought sourly. She did not like where this conversation was going to go and her stomach had already tied itself in knots. What could Jeremy possibly have done that was so bad that it would jeopardize their wedding? Thoughts roared through her head like water pounding on rocks beneath a waterfall, and they flitted faster than a hummingbird's wings. Just yesterday she had sent out her invitations, picked up her dress (being stored in the back of her closet), paid the last of the balance for the park and tent rental, and finalized her flower arrangements. If she had to split with Jeremy, there was going to be a pair of her shoes that would have to be thrown out due to the inability to clean visceral material off the leather. Her inner child threw on a pair of boxing gloves and started hitting the sand bag, just in case.

_At least Jareth is trying to be nice about it. He is pretty hot…and I'm older now, and he's taking the time to inform me…and look at him look at me, he looks so concerned for my well being. He really isn't poorly endowed either. And I haven't been laid in almost 5 years. Maybe tonight all systems are a go._

She sat down on the couch, taking pains to ensure her leg was intimately pressed against his, despite the fact that the couch could easily hold four people. Leaning over, she ran her nimble fingers over the bit of flesh the peeked out from the top of his slightly opened shirt. "Alright Jareth, you have my attention."

**~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~**

Jareth was completely bewildered with this turn of events, not that he was complaining. He couldn't help but feel suspicious that she was going to use him as a crutch through this trying time. His inner child hoped she would use him for much more, starting as a rebound and working up to friend with benefits, eventually working up the ladder to where Sarah stood now with her current beau.

Conjuring a crystal, Jareth showed Sarah all that he had managed to see and hear about Jeremy and his conversations with Darrel and another shady character, Bert. Sarah immediately recognized the names; they were the two drunken idiots with Jeremy the night they met and Jeremy had "saved" her from assault. _So he's still talking to them? He swore he was away from that crowd, but that's no reason to call off the wedding I guess. Doesn't mean he won't get my foot in his ass…_

"There is more, but only speculation. You may not understand what they are talking about, but I can assure you it is of utmost interest to you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, pressing herself further into his thigh. She noticed his eyes close slight and heard his breath catch in his throat. "Tell me, what am I missing here?"

"Apparently Jeremy had been in the costume shoppe a few times prior to meeting you, but that doesn't mean he didn't notice you. He saw you, became infatuated, and staged that whole scene with his friends in order to come out the victor and claim your love."

Her face turned to stone and her eyes flared wide, revealing a fire burning deep within the emerald gems. "You say this is just speculation, but how do you know?"

For once, Jareth looked utterly disappointed. His face dropped and shoulders hunched over. Unable to look at her, he replied "I heard them talk about it, but I was too engrossed in uncovering the truth to think about conjuring a crystal. I'm afraid you will just have to take me at my word. I'm sorry if you feel this is inadequate, but I guess when it comes to you I will always have shortcomings."

A kick deep within her gut caused Sarah's rage to turn to guilt. She immediately gripped Jareth's shoulders and tried to turn him toward her to no avail, so she got up and walked to his other side. Pulling his face into her neck, she rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, I never thought anything I could say would actually hurt your feelings. I always thought you were cold and cruel. Will you forgive me?"

Grabbing her left hand, Jareth yanked her engagement ring off her finger and tossed it across the floor, where it skidded into the wall with a tiny *clink*. "Jareth! I could at least give that back to him. Now Boots is going to swat that into the vent!"

"Relax, precious," he purred, nuzzling his face into her lightly scented hair. "It wasn't real, anyways."

"Mmmm…" she made a deep groan in her throat. "I guess there's something we can do tonight, seeing how you wouldn't like the movie I picked out."

"Yes my love, I have quite a few ideas as to what we can do in this position," he countered, lightly biting her pale flesh with his pointed teeth.

"Yes…but first, we need to formulate a revenge plan."


	6. The Flight of Mr Corban

_A/N- Hey everybody! My thesis is nearly done (have to write my conclusion) so I thought it was time to update this story. Sorry I've taken so long :) I actually have an idea for another story in the works…still mulling around the plot a little bit, but I will probably speed this story along so I can focus on the new one soon._

_~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~ _

Jeremy Corban lightly sprinted up the stairs to the second story of the apartment complex. He hoped to lure Sarah into bed tonight, not yet having gotten into her pants. His chat with Marissa earlier went smoothly; she called to forewarn him that Sarah was in a mood, and he sprang at the opportunity to lull her into a vulnerable state. In his excitement, he rushed to the nearest Wal-Mart and bought the best 5 dollar bottle of wine they carried. He also went to the video store and rented a cheap porno, envisioning his dark haired Sarah on the cover fondling herself instead of the busty blonde bimbo.

He was looking forward to bedding Sarah. This had been a terrible day for him. Darrel, his long time partner in crime, had threatened to unravel this whole charade and was actually trying to extort money from him. All of Jeremy's friends knew that he got money from Sarah or pawning stolen goods. In fact, thinking about how Sarah's father was writing all of the big checks for the wedding made Jeremy smile wickedly. He and Sarah may not be rich, but he was certainly marrying into money and he knew that her family would always be willing to hand over cash to support them. Jeremy would never have to want for anything the rest of his life as long he kept his wife in line.

As his hand rose to knock on her door, he thought he heard voices coming from inside her apartment. Cursing himself for never asking for a key, he pressed his ear against the heavy wood and strained to listen. Was that a man inside of Sarah's apartment that late at night? What the hell was going on! He couldn't hear what they were saying, so he started pounding and kicking on the door. "Sarah, open the door right now!"

"Shit," she whispered to Jareth, extracting herself from his lap and pulling her shirt back down over her exposed breasts. "What are we going to do, Jareth? Are you going to magic yourself out of here?" she asked, waving her hands around with the word "magic." She got up and started walking toward the door. "Just a second, Jeremy!"

Jareth chuckled and stood, quickly glamouring himself to look like Sarah's father. When Sarah turned back around, she nearly screamed at the sight of her dad standing in the middle of the living room. "How do I sound, precious?" he growled, sounding like Sarah's dad; enough to creep her out.

"Ew now I feel like I was just molested!" she whispered harshly. She ran to the door and yanked it open, masking her face with a look of joy at seeing her fiancé. "Jeremy, sweetheart!" she yelled, embracing him as though he was the only thing in her world.

"Who the fuck is here with you right now, Sarah? Are you cheating on me, you little slut? You can't fuck me after years of dating but you can have another man in here doing God knows what!" Jeremy asked, eyes searching the entry with doubt and jealousy.

Taken back, Sarah dropped her arms from his ribs and steeled her stance, glaring at him. "Do not ever talk to me that way, Jeremy. Why don't you come see who is here for yourself?" and she made a sweeping motion into her apartment with one arm.

Not needing more of an invitation than that, Jeremy stormed into her apartment with the look of a feral raccoon. As his eyes fell on the older gentleman, feelings of complete doucheness began to creep into his mind. "Robert, I had no idea you would be here so late."

"I heard how you spoke to my Sarah. How dare you treat her like she is subservient to you, little boy!" the disguised Goblin King was looming over Jeremy, a sneer plastered on his lips. "And what is this you brought with you?" he asked, pointing to the items in Jeremy's hands.

"I brought wine…and a movie!" Jeremy squeaked, trying to hide the cover of the porno box between his ribs and arm. "I was simply trying to cheer up Sarah, her friend had said she was in a sour mood today…"

As Jeremy began to ramble, Robert-Jareth snatched the video away from his trembling body. "Backyard Sluts: The Real Girls Next Door," he read out loud. "Do you think this is the way to woo my girl? You're nothing but a filthy pervert, no wonder she won't touch you!" At the shocked look on Jeremy's face, the glamoured Jareth continued. "Oh yes, don't think my baby girl doesn't tell me all about your advances on her when she has already told you no. I don't think I like the idea of my Sarah getting married to you. You are a lowly cad and are not worthy of being in her presence."

Jeremy gaped at the Goblin King, then turned and shot a look at Sarah to nonverbally tell her to save him and call off the dogs, but Jareth was near his breaking point. "Look at me, you fool!" he hissed, grabbing Jeremy's chin and yanking his face back to him, meeting his eyes. "I catch you speaking hurtful words towards Sarah again, they will be your last."

With a shove, Jeremy dropped the contents in his hands and sprinted out of the door. He bolted past Sarah without giving her a second glance. Something had caused him to be terrified of Sarah's father, something more than mere words. The lingering feeling of goosebumps followed him out the door, along with an acidic tang that made an uncomfortable home in the back of his throat. Reaching his car, he sped out of the parking lot, gasping for breath. Feeling dejected and full of self pity, he reached for his cell-phone and dialed. "Celia? It's Jeremy…why don't we meet up at the usual place. Wear something…uncomplicated." _Yes,_ he thought, _perhaps tonight won't be such a waste after all. I can get my nut with Celia and worry about the ice bitch later._

_~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~ _

Un-glamoured Jareth watched Jeremy's retreat in a crystal as soon as the young man had fled down the stairs. Sarah sat on the couch, pondering what her life was soon to become.

_I'm not getting married anymore…I will disappoint so many people. But I feel relieved, and I'm sure most of my family and friends will understand, especially after they find out about his lies. _Silently she wondered if Jareth had put a calming spell on her, but she waved that feeling away. She knew she hadn't been happy with Jeremy, and had been dreading the upcoming wedding. She never felt that spark with the young man, not like she did with the Goblin King. And Jareth had always been there for her, she just hadn't been open to see it.

As she gazed over at the ethereal being, a pang in her heart caused her to jump. _It's just lust Sarah, you've only known him for a few hours. _But seeing him so intent on protecting her made her realize exactly what her and Jeremy's relationship was missing: passion. There was no passion there. Not in love or each other. They had simply been two people along for the ride of the relationship, snaking around to what inevitably happens when two people date long enough. _But_, she reminded herself, _he tricked you. He wanted those people to scare you to look like the hero. If they had turned on him at any moment, they could have easily hurt you_. For some reason, she felt Jareth would never do that to her.

Standing, she glided over to Jareth's back and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her cheek against his. "What do you see?"

Pleased with how the night was developing, Jareth pulled Sarah into his lap and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, which were still slightly swollen from their earlier tryst. "My precious Sarah, I believe Jeremy has shown us a way to put our plan into action…tonight."

"Tonight? What did you see?"

"He called someone named Celia, to meet at the 'usual place'. Then he drove to a parking garage and parked on the third level. I think we should follow, catch him in the middle of his…good time…and give us immediate grounds for dismissing this whole wedding farce. We can probably make it so he can't turn this on you, Sarah. Are you ready to face this? Are you ready for it to be over?"

He looked at her with such earnest that she felt a twang of longing deep within her, and instantly wanted to pull Jareth into her arms. Staring back into his mismatched eyes, she took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. "I know this isn't going to be easy, Jareth. I loved him, even if it wasn't the way a man and wife should be in love. But…" she threw her arms around his waist, "I trust you."

Hearing the words that he had needed for years, he gathered Sarah in his arms and vanished, leaving only a faint outline of glitter on the floor where they once stood. Boots pawed over and sniffed the ground, relishing in the spicy odor emitting from the carpet. Emitting a soft mew, he rolled over on his back and flipped side to side, coating his thick fur in the glitter. After he had effectively covered himself in the exotic smell, he padded into his mistress's bedroom and lay on her bed, snuggling beneath her comforter. The exotic scent is here too, he thought, and he got comfy in the dark room before promptly falling asleep, dreaming of pulling the tails off of wicked little mice.


	7. Happenings of a Dingy Hotel

A/N- It's been so long, you deserve two chapters! Caution, I intend this chapter to be racy. Ye be warned.

_~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~ _

Jeremy and Celia strode up to the desk clerk, but Jeremy was feeling short of breath and slightly paranoid. His meeting with Celia always went undetected, so he silenced his inner warnings and grinned at the man behind the counter. "Hey Gus, the usual."

The dirty man with dark greasy hair looked at the couple. "The usual room is being occupied right now. How does room 377 for 3 hours sound?"

Giving Gus a hard look, Jeremy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something about this didn't feel right, but he swallowed his misgivings and nodded. "Sure Gus, thanks for the free hour. It could prove…most useful.

"Got your key right here…" Gus slid the card across the counter and gave a knowing smirk and wink to the petite Italian woman on Jeremy's arm.

The couple headed into the stale smelling hallway of the dingy hotel and, pressing a button, waited for the elevator. But Jeremy was not waiting, he had already started pulling off Celia's shirt and trailing his tongue down her chest between her breasts. Giggling, the slipped into the open doors of the elevator and Gus watched as the doors slid shut. Chuckling, the desk keep walked to the door of the hotel and flipped the sign to "closed" and locked the door. Transforming back into his natural form, Jareth walked into the office behind the front desk.

"Good man, Gus. I shall reward you handsomely for your silence on this issue." The real Gus sat in a chair, slumped over with eyes glazed over. Sarah was sitting next to him, feeling anxious about his current state.

"Jareth, are you sure he will be okay? He's been like this since we got here…"

"Of course Sarah, he will remember nothing of this night." Jareth reached over and flipped off the lights to the reception area, and with a flick of the wrist the "no vacancy" sign out front blinked into life, not having been used since the hotel opened 15 years ago.

Pulling Sarah's soft, welcoming form into his, Jareth lowered his face to her ear and whispered "See how we fit together Sarah? We are like two pieces in Tetris."

"I love Tetris!" Sarah exclaimed, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth and looking mortified.

Jareth smiled inwardly. "Yes, I know you do my dear. Do you honestly think I haven't checked in on you every single day since you left me all those years ago?"

As she opened her mouth to retort, Jareth took her mouth with his, allowing his tongue to dance with hers in a saucy tango. Her inner child suddenly felt bashful and brazen at the same time and, unsure what to do with itself, decided sitting down and enjoying this fantasy playing out would be easiest.

_~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~JS~*~ _

Celia was practically naked by the time Jeremy slipped the card into the key slot and pushed the door open, savagely shoving her into the room. Most of her clothes had been left on the elevator and the only scrap of clothing still on her body was a pair of lacy black panties that Jeremy had bought as their "anniversary" gift a couple of years ago. When she had opened the tiny box she had been hoping for some sort of jewelry, but even with the disappointment of only being seen as a sex object by the man of her desires, she knew that his other woman got nothing but a cheap book from a second hand store and a foot rub. Celia was getting his whole body, and that made her feel superior to Sarah in every possible way.

Falling onto the thin hotel comforter, Celia spread her legs and stroked her fingers over the thin black barrier separating Jeremy from being within her. Licking the fingers of her other hand, she hardened her nipples and batted her eyes at her lover, trying to take on the persona of a dirty school girl who was about to lose her innocence.

Jeremy watched her, his arousal making his pants tighter, and he rubbed himself through his pants. He hadn't even bothered to wear boxers tonight as he had been hoping to sack Sarah, and he was happy that going commando was not going to be wasted. His shirt was long gone, lost somewhere between the elevator and the door, and his slight beer gut that had formed over the past couple of years started sticking out over his waist band.

"Jeremy…" the little olive-skinned girl crooned, slipping her fingers into the crotch of her panties and feeling her wetness. She was so ready for sex that the lubrication made a soft _spplt _as she worked her fingers in and out of her canal.

Jeremy unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs, taking his engorged member into his hand and making quick strokes while he watched the girl go to town on herself. He always loved these little games they played with each other; he preferred when the girl tied him up and dominated him in some way, but forcing him to keep himself in control was a delight as well.

He watched as she came on herself, drawing her fingers out from her panties and using the moisture to rub on her nipples. Giving him a dirty grin, she pulled down her underwear and kneeled on the bed, bending over to display the alluring heart-shape to her bottom. Jeremy licked his lips and he watched the fluid drip out of her and down her thighs, using all of his self control to keep him rooted to the spot. Flipping her hair, she looked over her shoulder at the man fondling himself.

"Come here, sexy," she muttered, and Jeremy moaned with relief as he pulled her bent form closer to the edge of the bed, mind cloudy with thoughts of lust and need to relieve his anger from earlier.

His shaft popped against her clit as he rubbed himself in her juices, savoring the warmth and heady smell emitting from her body. He gripped her cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart, viewing all she had to offer him from this angle. In one quick movement he was within her, feeling himself loosely slide into her and hitting the back of her cavity.

"What are you doing, Jeremy!" she groaned, voice husky and strained.

"You said come here!" he said, breathless with the want he was feeling for her.

"I didn't say to go in there. Now fuck my ass!" she screamed, holding herself ready for him to penetrate her tighter hole.

Jeremy quickly obliged, immensely enjoying the ripples in her ass cheeks as he pounded her from behind. Every so often he would work up a mouthful of spit and released it on his pulsating shaft, providing him more ease of movement to glide in and out of her clamping muscle.

As she squealed with delight, Celia rubbed her clit in rhythm to Jeremy's thrusts and fingered her empty hole, waiting for him to release into her. _Oh yes, I can keep him happy in so many ways that Sarah never will…_

In his crystal, Jareth watched the occupants of room 377. "Sarah my love, it is time to confront your soon to be ex."


End file.
